Gunpowder and Lead
by Saoirse agus amach
Summary: Ruby has had enough. She's going to show Dean what she's really made of. -one shot-


**You know the drill. I do not own Supernatural and make zero money off of this. Neither do I own Miranda Lambert's music. **

**So, I have this twisted mind that loves the idea of an evil Dean, I also love Miranda Lambert ergo, this story. **

**Many thanks to BecksRylynn for the story "Little Girl Playing with the Devil" which first introduced me to this concept. Although this is not nearly as genius as that amazing piece. **

**Katie Cassidy is my Ruby and let's just pretend that season 4 hasn't happened. **

_County Road 233 _

_Under my feet_

_Nothing on this white rock but little old me_

_I've got two miles til_

_He makes bail_

_And if I'm right we're both headed straight for hell_

I always thought it would be Sam. When I first started working with the Winchesters I imagined I would fall for the youngest, the boy with the demon blood. Never in any twisted daydream did I imagine falling for Dean. Only 6 months ago I would have laughed my head off at you if you told me I was driving like a bat out of hell to beat Dean back to our little cabin. Sam had called earlier to say Bobby had paid for Dean's bail and now Dean was headed home.

I felt a little bad about sending him to jail. Sam was trying so hard save him from the deal and they didn't have much time left together, but a girl's gotta do whatever it takes. The holy water he pumped into my veins prevented me from hurting him, so I did the human thing and reported abuse to the cops. That pissed him off. He slammed me against the wall and crushed in my face, shook me until I was dizzy, cut me with a knife dipped in holy water. Then he ran, he ran until the cops caught up with him, and this time Dean Winchester was not able to evade the police.

Not that any of it mattered. Not really. Once his time was up he would go to hell, and there was no way Lillith would just let me off. But if I could get to Dean before her.....

* * *

We were happy at one time. For a while Sam, and Dean and I made quite the team. Sam continued to get strong- of course we never told Dean how- and Dean and I.... well we got close. Really really close. At first it was just sex. Let's face it folks, we're both hot. And Dean and hot girls and me and a hot Winchester man, the tension got to be way too much until we couldn't handle it anymore.

The sex was amazing. We fit perfectly together, his desire for control and my not needing control made for some incredible nights. I promised myself it was only physical, and he told me out loud it was all physical, no "chick flick moments". But then, one night just as I was about to leave he grabbed my wrist. "Rubes," he had said, "Do you need me? Do you love me?" I had responded with a nod of my head. His grip tightened on my wrist, "Then say it," the grip got tighter, it was starting to hurt, "Say it baby."

"I need you Dean, I love you."

And it all went down hill from there.

* * *

_I'm going home gonna grab my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_He wants a fight and now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

_He slapped my face and shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man_

_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of_

_Gunpowder and Lead_

I sat in his favorite chair by the door with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. The Remington shotgun by my side was loaded with Winchester ammo, poetic justice. I could just make out my reflection in the window. My face was still swollen, my eyes were sunken in, and the body was too skinny. I tried to think of the last time I ate, it had been weeks. At this point the body was only alive because I was in it.

I heard the rumble of the '67 Impala coming up the gravel drive. I sat the beer and cigarette down and picked up the gun, Dean Winchester would never hurt me again...

* * *

_And it's half past ten_

_Another six pack in_

_I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind_

_He pulls in the drive_

_The gravel flies_

_And he don't know what's waiting here this time. _

Two doors slam shut. Dean is walking fast towards the house while Sam tries to calm him down. Dean is pissed his eyes are crazy and his fists are already up ready to finish what he started with me. There was a time I would have cowered at that look. I would have submitted to the beating and then comforted him as he cried and broke down in a drunken stupor. But not now, I remembered what I was made of now, and it was not sugar and spice and everything nice.

He kicked down the door and yelled my name but stopped when he realized the barrel pointed at his head.

_His fists are big but my guns bigger_

_He'll find out when I pull the trigger_

A low chuckle escaped from Dean's chest, he was about to say something but I didn't give him the chance. Sam arrived just in time to catch the body of his brother fall.

* * *

I once feared Dean, but that fear was nothing compared to what I had for Lillith. She sent me back to Hell. I thought I would make it again, thought I could just sneak out like last time. That was before I was grabbed and put on a rack. I looked up and saw a monster with jet black eyes and smile that made me melt. It's eyes had a dangerous spark and it threw it's head back and laughed before finally addressing me.

"Rubes."

And everything went down hill.


End file.
